


Patch

by sciencebluefeelings



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebluefeelings/pseuds/sciencebluefeelings
Summary: Jim’s bad habit gets noticed by Ambassador Spock.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock Prime
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Patch

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: Excoriation disorder is also referred to as chronic skin-picking or dermatillomania. It is not classified as a form of self-harm, however it is characterized by the act of repeated picking at one's own skin and is considered a form of obsessive-compulsive disorder.

The young captain’s hands are always restless.

Perhaps Spock’s sensitivity to the constant movement is aggravated by the decades he has spent in isolation. Little was in motion within Spock’s silent residence other than the shadows cast by the shift of the sunlight overhead.

The journey to this new reality was a startling rush of color and the vivacity of youth. Even when Spock had first encountered Jim within the caves of Delta Vega, the young captain refused to remain still, shifting in his seat with eyes scanning for the next calamity to befall them. Spock had not anticipated seeing him again after the defeat of the cruel Romulan Nero, but the young Kirk made his way to Spock’s doorstep during his first shore leave. Spock let him in without question.

Spock is preparing stock in the kitchen for dinner. The young captain is lounging on Spock’s couch, his pajama clad legs wrapped in a heavy blanket. His attention appears to be only partially directed towards the program showing on the vidscreen. He is still fidgeting with his hands, but then he stops moving and stares at his thumb.

Spock approaches and grasps Jim’s wrist. He is alarmed to see blood seeping from the side of the nail, running down the length of his finger. There are little bits of skin scattered on the dark blankets.

Jim’s voice is sheepish. “Gonna have to grab a napkin.”

Spock's alarm has not abated. “Isn’t it painful?”

The young captain doesn't even sound resigned. His words are merely stated as a matter of fact. “Not really, honestly? I’ve been doing it so long, I guess the nerves there are damaged or something.” Jim pulls away from his grip and goes to the bathroom. Spock hears the sink run.

Jim returns with a wad of tissue paper pressed to the bleeding finger, and he resumes his seat slouched amongst the blankets. Spock shakes his head and retrieves a first-aid kit. This is not a trait that the Kirk of his universe exhibited, and it concerns Spock greatly. Jim allows Spock to take his hand again and disinfect it before running the dermal regenerator across it. Spock makes eye contact with the young captain. “Your anxiety is manifesting in this form of releasing tension. This is not a favorable habit to possess.”

Jim doesn’t respond. Spock exhales. “I assume you have attempted to nullify this habit before.”

“Yeah,” Jim admits softly. “More times than I can count. It’s not just the fingers, either. Sometimes I’ll pick at the skin on my knees or bite at the inside of my mouth until I draw blood.”

Spock wraps an adhesive bandage around Jim’s thumb, making Jim chuckle. “What’s that for, old man?”

“Perhaps it is a temporary solution, however the bandage will discourage any further damage tonight.”

“Probably,” Jim says with a shrug. “Thanks, Ambassador.”

The bandages only last for approximately twelve hours before the first slips off and is discarded. The second fares marginally better, however Jim ends up picking at the seam as if it is his own skin, and the torn bandage joins its pair.

“I have synthesized gloves for you,” Spock says. He holds up the sleek, grey gloves. “There are patches of conductive material at the fingertips for PADD usage.”

Jim accepts the gift good-naturedly. While wearing the gloves, the young captain appears to be more mindful. He finds other ways to position his hands and fingers. However, Jim must remove them frequently, such as when he goes to help Spock in the kitchen or use the restroom. The gloves inevitably go neglected on the countertop overnight.

Jim does not voice that they are a nuisance, but Spock can tell the young captain regarded them as such.

“Jim,” Spock says while watching Jim absentmindedly pinch at a bit of skin on his index finger.

“Oh.” Jim looks down at his hand, fully aware of his action but not ceasing to perform it.

Spock takes Jim’s hand in his, entwining the fingers together. Jim snorts. “Well, that works too, I suppose.” His hand relaxes into Spock’s and he doesn't return to his restless hand motions for the rest of the night.

“I am under the impression that the dry environment aggravates the symptoms.” Spock holds up a small vial of hand lotion. “Utilizing this will prevent the cuticle skin from cracking, therefore minimizing temptation to pick at peeling skin.”

Jim is wide-eyed as Spock sits on the side of his guest bed. “That’s very thoughtful of you, Ambassador.” Spock holds a hand out and Jim willingly places his own in the palm.

Spock applies the lightly fragrant concoction around the fingernails, then proceeds to do the same to the other hand. “It is naturally derived from Vulcan plants.” Once he has completed the gesture, he takes Jim’s hands and presses a human kiss to each thumbnail. “I hope this will be beneficial in preventing further injurious action.”

Spock makes eye contact with the young captain and sees a deep vulnerability in his eyes that Spock cannot draw an equivalent comparison to. It nearly makes Spock wish to avert his gaze.

Jim's voice is genuine. “Thank you, Spock. It means a lot to me.”

The young captain returns to his ship and for some time, Spock does not hear back from them. Occasionally Spock will receive curious packages with various trinkets inside, varying widely in hues and textures. He suspects they are presents from the young captain as he makes his excursions across the universe.

One day Spock receives a call before his midday meal. He accepts it to see the young captain’s smiling face.

“What are these replicator files that you've sent to me? I synthesized it,” Jim says, holding up the small cube-shaped keychain.

“It is called a fidget contraption.”

Spock can hear the faint clicking through the screen. Jim chuckles, passing it from hand to hand. “It’s so cute. I love it, Ambassador. I feel like I'll end up leaving it in my room, though. I'm way too good at losing small handheld objects, it stresses me out.”

“If you were to misplace the contraption, it features a built-in tracker mechanism that you may directly connect to your PADD.”

Jim tilts his head back and laughs. It's a pure, clear sound. “It's like you already know me.”

Spock smiles. “Not in all ways, but certainly in some.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your interest, and I hope many good things will happen to you this new year, dear reader! 🥰


End file.
